12 Days
by magnetosdaughter
Summary: After a whirlwind year of beginnings, endings, and everything in between the Younger Avengers split off to spend the holidays with their families. Complete (I forgot to post the final chapters in January, oops!)
1. 12 Drummers Drumming

**Pairings:** Anthony/Vincent, Ben/Lindy, Bobby/Bianca, Jake/Amelia, Jamie/Liv, Trick/Ginny

**Previously:** Henry and Becky are in town to intensify Amelia's therapy; Trick and Ginny (Ben's ex-girlfriend) were cast as Lancelot and Guenevere in the Spring musical; school is on break and many of the families will be leaving town after the party

_Gift Exchange_

Gift exchanges tend to be hit and miss - when there are some forty people involved, it's chaos. Lucy was the only one to opt out; she elected to be considered a kid and was rewarded with a stack of gifts nearly as tall herself. If Bobby didn't have a girlfriend to impress he would have elected to be considered a kid, too.

Gift cards are inevitable… Bobby _still_ doesn't know who Jane Foster is. But Clint should be happy Jake is too polite not to give a gift card; many of the other participants might not have had his restraint. Particularly in light of Clint's own gift for Ben - a box labelled "Open Later" so clearly containing something inappropriate, or at least that was the assumption, which was most likely Clint's purpose in the first place: everyone wondering, imagining, and disapproving. The only disappointment for Clint was how unruffled Ben - and Lindy - were.

Clint wasn't the only one who chose a gift to get a reaction. Thor and his daughter conspired to give Amelia and Jake matching beer steins from Asgard. "For college!" Thor explained in a booming voice that made Amelia grin and Carol drop her head in her hands. Thor and Liv beamed.

Pepper pulled Trick's name which annoyed her at first because it opened her up to public scrutiny over her attitude towards him, but when she realized she would not have to get him something additional simply because he was Ginny's boyfriend she decided it was a blessing. Her gift dominated the room: a full size vintage carousel horse. Trick was delighted, Ginny was perplexed, and Bobbi was dismayed at the thought of just getting it in their apartment, never mind storing the thing. All in all, Pepper was pleased with the response.

Many of the gifts were thoughtful. Anya researched the origin of trumpets, traveled to New Orleans as a traditional birthplace of jazz, and presented Anthony with a scrapbook of her findings and an Anya-written walking tour of the city for the next time he was in the neighborhood. Peter also made a book for his recipient, Rikki. He included photos of her and Anya over the years and titled it How To Date a Spider.

If Ben were someone else, getting his ex-girlfriend's name in the exchange might have been awkward and onerous. But Ben is Ben and Ginny received T.H. White's The Once and Future King as a three volume hardcover box set with an accompanying charm of a silver crown. Ben was also mostly responsible for Pepper's gift from Lindy. She would have been in a quandary about gifts for most of the assembly but Pepper was particularly difficult as none of the people Lindy is closest to get along easily with Mrs. Stark. But Ben suggested framing a photograph of Ginny in performance and the gift was not only well received, Pepper was visibly touched.

Trick gave Dani a glittery stethoscope. Jess Drew gave Bobby a miniature of the car he wanted with spending money in the trunk. She thought it was clever; he only pretended not to agree. Ginny and her unlimited funds put together an amazing weekend in Milan for Bianca and a guest. It was what she'd asked for, though Bianca had said for the two them - Ginny gave her the option to choose anyone just to be fair. Then she made donations in everyone's names on top of the ones her family made annually. Just to be fair.

Amelia also gave out a gift to everyone: tiny geometric ornaments with the year and their name and a quote, or lyric, or doodle, and in some special cases a message. She nearly didn't finish in time, but plucky persistence broke through her depression. For the exchange she put together an evening on Broadway, dinner and drinks included, in January, conveniently forgetting that Becky was supposed to be back in L.A. by then. The night was also conveniently and blatantly set up with Becky _and Henry_ in mind, though she hadn't gone so far as to write his name on the tag. Becky might have found it annoying in someone else, but Amelia was cute about her matchmaking. Plus, Becky wanted to trade for Henry's gift - an adorable little puffball of a kitten from Vincent that he clearly had no idea what to do with. And she knew him well enough to know of course Henry would take her as his date for her gift so in the end win, win, win.

Whether by accident or design, the last gift opened in the exchange was for Lindy from Natasha. Like Pepper for Trick, Natasha would have gotten something for Lindy anyway, but in public is gained resonance. Unwrapping revealed a small box of simple polished wood, with a brass crank - a music box. But Lindy didn't raise the lid. She turned the box over and over in her hands, inspecting each side and crack, and very careful not to touch the winding mechanism. Finally she looked up to ask Natasha directly.

"How does it transform into a weapon?"

The question hung in the air a moment. Most of the crowd felt suddenly thankful for their own life. Jessica Jones blinked back tears and Luke put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Amelia bit her lip; her worried eyes flickered from Lindy to Jake to Ben and back again, round and round. Henry and Ben kept their eyes on Lindy; Jake and James watched Natasha. She tilted her head forward.

"It doesn't."

Lindy's eyes narrowed in thought. She took a deep breath and unhooked the latch, opening the box with deliberation. Lindy, and possibly a few others, still worried something may explode but instead a twinkling Tschikovsky melody played into the quiet.

Lindy blinked. "Thank you," she murmured, softly, and replaced the lid. Natasha nodded and the crowd breathed normally. James pulled Natasha into an embrace. Ben touched a finger to the crease between Lindy's eyes; he was becoming fond of her thoughtful frown. Jessica clapped her hands and ran off to put on music and soon the party was in full swing. Most of the gifts were set aside until it was time to go, to scatter for family gatherings and holiday getaways. Lucy ran about the room with a new digital video camera to record impromptu holiday interviews. The kitten leapt between Henry's and Becky's laps with glee.


	2. 11 Pipers Piping

Anya had mistletoe and Lucy had a camera; together they had a mission. And a plan.

"Daddy, can I have a glass of wine to take the edge off?"

"No, that is exactly why one should _not_ have a glass of wine. Life has many edges, and alcohol isn't there to take them away."

Amelia pouted but Peter pouted right back and she gave up with a flounce. Carol raised an eyebrow as she took her daughter's place at Peter's side.

"What was that about?"

Peter was quiet a moment before answering. "She wants to feel like an adult."

"I hate feeling like an adult."

"That's why you're my favorite, Caroly."

"Now kiss!" Carol and Peter both jumped.

"Hello Anya."

Carol scrunched her nose at the sprig above her head. "What's this?"

"Mistletoe!"

"Isn't is supposed to be hanging?"

"Hanging's for -" Anya shook her head with impatience. "Just kiss."

Carol looked like she wanted to protest but Peter shook his head at her with affection and obliged. Lucy recorded Peter and Carol kissing under the mistletoe. Anya grinned, crossed their names off her list, and didn't complain when they shooed her away.

She had many more names to go.

Most of the adults were easy. They were used to Anya, comfortable in their relationships, and wanted to encourage Lucy. Luke and Jess, Misty and Danny, Steve and Sharon, James and Natasha were checked off quickly. Pepper was reticent but in the end, she's married to Tony Stark. So. Check.

Anthony and Vincent and Trick and Ginny were also easy. Anthony and Vincent because Vincent is a) insane and b) lovable and Anthony loves a) Christmas, b) traditions and c) Vincent. Their kiss was long, deep, and unsolicited.

Trick is a showman. When Anya approached them he winked, spun Ginny around until they were tied together in his scarf and she was blushing as red as its yarn and stayed her giggles with a kiss.

Halfway there. Anya thought Jake and Amelia would be easy too, but they were missing. She surveyed the room and decided on Bobby and Bianca.

"Anya..."

"Oh stop, you're cute."

Bobby rolled his eyes and leaned in to give Bianca a quick and awkward kiss. He turned back to Anya.

"Happy?"

"Ecstatic." She pat his head and walked off to her next mark. Bobby turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry."

Bianca shrugged. "It's tradition." Bobby leaned in to kiss her properly.

"Bobby!"

He pulled back with an annoyed look. "What."

Anya nodded toward his mother. "Clint or Jess?"

Bobby rolled his eyes again but upon consideration, grinned, and answered, "Let her choose."

Anya laughed and bounded toward Bobbi, seated between Clint and Jess Drew and discussing something entirely boring related to their trip. She perched the mistletoe over Bobbi's head.

"Now kiss!"

"What?" Anya shook the sprig. "Kiss who?"

"Whoever you want."

Bobbi's eyes flickered from Clint to Jess.

"I hate mistletoe," said Jess.

"Isn't it how it works that we get to kiss her?" asked Clint.

Anya shook her head. "I don't know, your grammar is confusing me."

Clint frowned. "What?"

"What what?" said Anya.

"What?" repeated Clint.

"Oh for God's sake," said Jess and she pulled the mistletoe over her head and kissed Bobbi.

Clint scowled. Anya clapped her hands. "You got that, right?" Lucy nodded. "Ta!" And away they went.

"Where's the Asgardians?"

"Upstairs," answered Dani. "Ping-pong." Anya nodded and turned toward the stairs.

"Asgardians don't like mistletoe," said Val. "Our Asgardians anyway."

Anya waved a hand. "Don't be silly." She paused and held her mistletoe between Dani and Val. "Now kiss!"

Dani and Val looked at each other. Val kissed Dani's cheek, linked arms and walked away. Anya shrugged. Close enough. She sped up the stairs, Lucy right behind.

Ben and Lindy were seated on the top step to watch the party.

"What is it?"

"Mistletoe." Anya bounced. "It's a Christmas tradition. You kiss under it."

"Why?"

"Because kissing is awesome," answered Anya. Duh.

"But why is it a holiday tradition?"

"Because holidays are awesome." Lindy blinked. "So kissing for holidays is double awesome."

Lindy peered at Anya's sprig. It was so unassuming. "But why do people need a reason to kiss?"

Ben intervened before Anya could say reasons were awesome. "Sometimes holidays can be stressful, so it's a reminder to pay attention to the important things.

The thoughtful frown reappeared. Lindy couldn't decide if he meant kissing was important or if he meant who is kissed was important. If he meant her. Ben touched a finger to the bridge of her nose; her frown relaxed and he brushed her lips once for the camera, and then again, because she was important.

"Do you know where Jake and Amelia are?" Ben shook his head. Anya sighed and walked off towards ping-pong.

Jake glanced up. "I think they are looking for us."

Amelia responded by pulling her feet up and curling even closer to him. "I want to stay with you."

"Okay."

"Forever."

"Okay."

"I mean it, Jake."

He glanced down. They were tucked into the space below the stairs. Jake would call it hiding in plain sight; Amelia would call it personal space.

"I mean it, too."

She took a breath and nodded. "I know." He brushed a hand over her hair. "I want to go with you. I'll miss you."

"And you would miss your family if you came with me." Amelia tilted her head up to meet his eye. Her expression said he was right, and she knew it. "No matter how much time you spend away with your family, or at college, or apart from me for any reason, I will always be here for you."

"I know," she said again and replaced her head on his chest. "I know."

"I can't believe you lost her."

"I didn't _lose_ her, she ran away!"

"That's what kittens do. They're curious."

"Curiosity kill-" Henry turned a little pale. "Let's find the cat."

Becky smirked and turned and bumped into Anya and her attack mistletoe.

"Now kiss!"

Becky's eyes narrowed but Henry was distracted by Anya's disheveled appearance. "What happened to you?"

Anya made a face. "Asgardians don't like mistletoe."

"Oh." That didn't really explain it, but Henry wasn't certain he really wanted to know.

Anya shrugged and wagged her mistletoe. "Kiss!"

"Kiss wh-" But he was interrupted by Becky's impatient but not unpleasant kiss. Anya dropped the sprig and crossed their names off her list.

"Uh..." said Henry.

"Cat," said Becky.

"Cat!" said Amelia and she held up the missing kitten.

"Amelia!" said Anya and she swung her mistletoe over the girl's head. "Jake!" Finally. "Now kiss!"

"Huh?" Amelia frowned and handed the cat over to Becky. "Anya. Go away."

"You can't hide all night, arana hija."

"I'm not -" She shook her head. "Go away!"

"You are stunting the creativity of a great American filmmaker."

Amelia glared. She didn't want to kiss on command. She didn't want to play Anya's stupid game. She just waned to go back to hiding with Jake. She wanted to go to sleep and wake up on New Year's Eve. With Jake. She should have just left the kitten. Now she had to deal with with Anya's demands and Henry was watching her. And Becky and Ben and Lindy and everybody because Lucy was _filming_ it all. Fine.

She turned and kissed Jake hard. She was angry. Too angry to hold it in. But Jake put his arms around her and she relaxed. When they pulled apart her anger was gone. She took a deep breath and brushed his lips again, softly, with just love. Lindy glanced at Ben; he nodded, yes, that's what he meant about reminders.

Anya crossed their names off the list.

"Miss Lucy, we did it."

"Not yet!"

"Who'd I forget?"

Lucy giggled.

"_Oh_." Anya ran off toward the living room. "Rikki!" Lucy scrambled after, and the others followed slowly, in pairs. Henry and Becky returned to the sofa, kitten in hand. Jess pulled Lindy aside. Someone put music on. Trick jumped up, pulling Ginny along with him.

"Dance with me!"

She giggled. "You always want to dance."

"Yes!"

She giggled again and let him twirl her around their impromptu dancefloor. Amelia walked over to her brother.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Having a good time?"

"Sure." Amelia frowned. Ben looked away. "Lindy's with her mom."

"I know. Jake's helping her bring gifts to the car."

"Oh."

Amelia looked past him to Trick and Ginny dancing. She was used to how touchy-feely-physical they were because she saw them every day in school. But Ben didn't.

"You okay?"

He nodded, but she could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Really?"

He finally looked at her directly. "She's happy."

Amelia bit her lip. She wanted to ask if _he_ was happy, but she could tell he didn't want her to.

"I want to dance."

She didn't give him a chance to refuse, just pulled him into the center of the room to dance with her beside Trick and Ginny. It was weird for thirty seconds. Then Ben grinned, spun Amelia around and they fell into a routine. When the Barnes siblings returned, Ben twirled his sister toward Jake and held a hand out to Lindy.

"I'm named after a dance."

"I know." He winked.


	3. 10 Lords a Leaping

Christmas is not an Asgardian holiday, but Jane is Asgardian by marriage. She's not religious, unless you count being married to a god as some form of religious. And she's certainly not traditional - see: married to a god, Asgardian by marriage, astrophysicist who has chosen to live in an alien realm. . . Christmas has never been a big deal to Thor or Jane or their daughter. But this year is different.

This year Liv is living as a Midgardian. She is living in New York city, attending high school, playing sports, dating. . . Okay, she's also a member of a teenage superhero team and her girlfriend is the daughter of Captain America and her life is far from normal in Midgard either. But she was Homecoming Queen and this year her family is celebrating Christmas - in Disney World.

The Norwegian pavilion in the World Showcase at EPCOT is hardly like Norway and nothing like Asgard but it seemed most appropriate for a Thor family breakfast on Christmas morning. Jane and Liv were dressed in red and white, and Santa hats with mouse ears they'd purchased the night before, and blended into the crowd. Thor was dressed traditionally in breeches and furs, though his armor and hammer were hidden from view. It seemed most appropriate.

Carols, candles, and children running up and down a wooden longship welcomed the family to "Norway".

"Where are the vikings?"

"It is not a viking breakfast, father. It is a princess breakfast."

"Ah. Where are the princesses?"

"Inside." Jane nodded toward the small crowd outside the restaurant.

"Ah." They walked to the podium and gave the young woman, also dressed in passably traditional Old Norwegian garb, their name.

"Hello! Merry Christmas! Is this your first princess breakfast?"

"Merry Christmas," said Thor.

"Yes," answered Liv.

"It's our first trip to Disney World," added Jane.

"Oh, how wonderful, we are so happy you chose to spend the holidays with us!"

"Thank you!" Thor's voice boomed. Liv snapped pictures of everything she saw. Jane peered into the dining room and caught a glimpse of Mary Poppins.

"I thought she was a nanny."

"All girls are princesses here," explained the hostess.

"Are all boys princes?" asked Liv.

"Yes. Or knights. Or pirates. Or heroes."

Liv considered. "I would like to be a knight."

"You can be anything you wish to be."

"Thank you." Liv looked very grave in her gratitude but Jane was smiling and the hostess thought Thor's grin couldn't be wider.

"You'll be seated in about ten minutes."

Jane nodded and the three moved to the side. Liv returned to taking pictures.

A little boy, maybe seven, approached Thor. "Hello."

"Hello!"

"Are you a viking?"

"Yes. I am Thor."

"Cool! Mom, he is! Come on!" The boy's mother joined them and passed over an autograph book. "Here." Thor obligingly signed the book and posed for a picture. Within five minutes a line of thirty or so children and families had formed despite there being no flag, partition, or Disney cast members to denote a picture opportunity. When their table was called, Thor waved Jane and Liv on. When they'd finished their princess breakfast, he was still posing. Jane and Liv rode the Matterhorn, but the line only grew. They left Norway with plans to meet up after the lunch rush but on Christmas the rush never let up, and Thor wouldn't stop even when Disney employees intervened (unsurprisingly, they didn't press it). The women didn't get him back until it was time for the evening light show just before the park closed for the night.

"But I took pictures of everything."

Thor placed a supportive hand on his daughter's shoulder. "It will be as if I was there with you, I am certain."

"Almost," said Liv.

Thor chuckled. "Tomorrow I will wear something less..."

"Viking?" Jane winked.


	4. 9 Ladies Dancing

"None of these say Harry Potter." Anthony found Hogwarts Castle to be somehow both intimidatingly huge and alarmingly claustrophobic. Maybe it was the dress robes Vincent had presented him for the occasion. He felt out of place. Probably because he was out of place - he had a trophy case of his own back home in Avengers Mansion, but none for Quidditch.

"Harry Potter isn't _real_, silly."

Anthony straightened, hiding a smile he had no reason to hide. Vincent was grinning like a canary.

"I'm really glad you're here, Mr. Cute." He'd snuck Amelia in a few times, but Anthony seemed uncomfortable even talking about it. As much of an idealist as he is, Anthony has always preferred the real world to any flights of fantasy. It's some version of irony that he's ended up with a literally magic boyfriend.

"I want to be here." Of course, decision made to come, Anthony is certain and even (some version of) comfortable. With Vincent, if not with the castle and the ball and the robes.

Neither Jake nor Amelia expected Anthony and Vincent to last, not really. Jake, often accused of being too serious himself, wanted his friend to get out and have some fun and Amelia agreed because she wanted to distract both Anthony and Vincent from her and Jake, though for entirely different reasons. But it wasn't only selfish any more than it was only altruistic and anyway, Anthony was the same. He stayed with Vincent after prom because he was in love with someone he couldn't be with and he didn't want to fall in love with someone else. He didn't want to risk it, and he didn't want to let go of what he had even if he didn't really have it. He'd kept all his relationships simple and therefore safe, casual and therefore uncomplicated. He didn't think Vincent would mind.

But what happened was he fell in love with Vincent. By accident, and he didn't want to admit it, not even to himself. Love was the most dangerous and complicated flight of fantasy of all. He didn't want it, but decision made, Anthony is certain and comfortable and even, somewhat remarkably, happy. He didn't think Vincent would mind.

"Galleon for your thought?"

Anthony smiled. "That sounds like more than a penny."

"Your thoughts are worth more than a penny."

"I was thinking about you. You and me."

Vincent spread his hands wide. "See? I'm worth at least ten thousand galleons alone."

"More," said Anthony, laughing.

"More!" agreed Vincent. "And how much are you and me worth?"

Anthony stopped laughing, but not smiling, and leaned in for a kiss. "Everything."


	5. 8 Maids a Milking

Becky walked into Henry's office with two cups of hot cocoa. "What are you up to?"

"I'm adding notes to Amelia's file." Becky nodded. She knew the drill; it was important to reevaluate these cases every few months, if not weeks, and they'd only had a plan through the holiday season anyway.

Becky placed his cocoa on the desk. "Do I still have one of these files?"

Henry looked up. "Of course." Becky gave him a look that said that answer was amusing and his eyes crinkled. He sat back and lifted the mug to take a sip. "I mean of course you have one. It's been a while since I wrote anything in it."

"Oh yeah? When was the last time?"

He frowned, thinking. "Uh... when Milo left, probably."

Becky pursed her lips. That made sense if it wasn't particularly what she'd expected - or wanted - to hear. The original team had stayed longer than the teams she ran under the banner of The Order now; Amelia's sojourn in the summer wasn't that unusual, especially if she came back next year. It had been Milo leaving that set that change, though it had been put into motion much earlier. Probably by Holly's death, if they were honest about it. But Milo had been the last hold out of the old ways symbolically if not actually. In a way it's amazing Tony hadn't renamed them The New Order at that point, though maybe not when you say it aloud or see it in print.

Henry knew why Milo left and he knew why Becky didn't go with him, but he sometimes wondered why she'd stayed.

Henry had already been divorced three times when Becky - and The Order - came into his life, though none of the marriages had lasted more than two years. Her press said she'd never had more than a Disney Channel flirtation but her reality was more grim. It should have made her hard and it did make her cautious but for all that, Becky was generous. She loved Milo. Just not the way he wanted her to.

For the nearly ten years she was attached to Milo she'd set Henry up with every man or woman she met in his age bracket, and a few who were wildly outside it. He'd liked plenty of them but the relationships never lasted, never really got off the ground. Real people are far more interesting than movies make them out to be but that doesn't mean Henry wants to date them. Or maybe it did but he never found the right real person. He was insightful about every relationship except his own. And maybe Becky's. She stopped trying to set him up around the same time she finally told Milo she would never marry him. Someone on the outside, someone who likes to tie up threads and looks for such things, might see that as telling, but Becky thought nothing of it and if Henry did, he kept it to himself.

In any case, after Milo's departure from their lives, Becky never seemed to have anything past a second date and Henry continued to be a serial monogamist. But both of them put romance on the back burner and as time passed they settled into what they had now. Becky was Henry's shoulder to cry on every time his latest relationship fizzled and she consistently laughed away his suggestions of possible romance material he'd "met and thought of her" throughout the superhero, and sometimes the political, worlds. Three years ago they'd danced at Milo's wedding. And once or twice or seven times they'd swapped saliva and come close to more, to all, but never quite, because she was the only one drunk and in the sunlight she never mentioned it, and Henry wondered if she even remembered.

"So what's the plan?"

"I want to go back to the monthly and on call schedule."

Becky nodded again. "Do you think she's ready for that?" An on call schedule put a lot of responsibility on Amelia to ask for help when she needed it.

"I think she needs to believe she is." He took another sip of cocoa. "She's befriended you." This was not unusual, Becky had a way with people similar to his own, and especially with wayward teen girls. Becky raised her eyebrows. "Help her get more comfortable with talking?"

"Is this your roundabout way of asking if I'm coming along back to New York?"

Henry opened a hand. "Tony and Pepper's anniversary party is New Year's Eve..." Becky smiled into her cocoa. "I bet Johnny Storm will be there."

"Johnny Storm?" repeated Becky with incredulity.

"I saw him watching you at the Christmas party."

She rolled her eyes. "Johnny Storm is the most notorious playboy in the entire superheroing community."

Henry wagged an index finger. "So was Tony Stark."

Becky chuckled as she turned to go. "I'll come for Amelia _not_ for Johnny Storm."

"Not for me?" Henry called after her. Becky turned to meet his eyes.

"Always for you." He smiled and she walked off to repack.


	6. 7 Swans a Swimming

December was a busy month for the Stark family. Every December, for as long as Ginny could remember. There were parties every night, including at least half a dozen thrown by her family in some manner or another - the company, or one of their twelve not-for-profits. Ginny didn't attend all of them, and Tony attended even fewer, but Pepper made an appearance at some event each night leading up to Christmas Eve and arranged gift baskets sent with their regrets for hundreds of others they were invited to. The Starks held their own New Year's Gala every year since they'd wed nearly eighteen years ago, on January first.

For the week in between Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve, they left the country, this year landing in Switzerland, at a chalet adjacent to one of Europe's best skiing spots and the little village that lived off its patrons. Ginny thought the town's entire population could fit comfortably in the house arranged for her family of three. Surrounded by her parents' dream holiday, she was utterly bored and terribly lonely.

After breakfast and gifts, her parents disappeared into the house or the village until the appropriate time for Christmas Dinner. The antique grandfather clock rang eleven-o-clock and Ginny sighed; it was only five AM back home. Not at all the appropriate time for a Christmas phone call. But she sighed because she was so tired of being appropriate.

She decided to go for a walk.

The village was tiny, barely more than the one main street with its ring of specialty stores that catered to the very wealthy. Ginny left her wallet at the chalet, there was nothing she wanted to buy. She wanted to walk in the snow and so she took her new snow boots, the long red scarf Trick had given her as a Christmas gift, and her pony, dressed up with ribbons and jingling bells. She looked half snow princess, half circus performer, which was probably her purpose, though even she was uncertain.

Ginny was foreign, pretty, wealthy, possibly eccentric and had a pony (which might be the same thing) - her walk attracted a lot of attention. She was given balloons, pastry, and compliments in three languages and between the cold and the regard she spent the afternoon with cheeks as red as her scarf. It was equal parts annoying and embarrassing and only the smallest bit flattering. In a way, it made Ginny appreciate what her mother put up with every day. If only she hadn't dragged them half way across the world for her "me time".

"Ginny, have you been out all this time?"

"Only until Flicker got cold."

Pepper was able to say quite a bit with the slightest of nods. She very clearly disapproved of - well, everything. But particularly the dripping boots, the far too bright scarf, the balloons and the pony. Particularly the pony. But all she said was, "It's time to get dressed for dinner."

Ginny nodded and shuffled away in dripping boots. She was glowering at the floor and walked straight into her father.

"Watch it there." He steadied her with hands on her shoulders. "Now, why are we stomping the floor into submission?"

"We're not," Ginny said to the floor.

"Why are _you_ stomping the floor into submission?"

"Why are we here?"

"Hm. Leave the world better than we found it?"

"Dad."

"Too broad? Not broad enough?"

"Dad!"

He winked, which was all the more annoying. Which he knew. "Christmas. Holiday." Ginny scowled. "Hm. Bah humbug to you, too." She crossed her arms and a balloon knocked Tony's head. "What have you been up to?"

"Walking."

"Alone?"

"All my friends are hours away."

Tony gave her a pointed look. "With their families."

"At least they're all in the same time zone."

"Do you want to go home?"

Ginny raised her eyes to his and sighed. "...No."

"You're just whining." She felt like crying, but he was right. "Why don't you go skiing?"

"I don't like skiing."

"Of course you do."

Now she felt like crying out of anger. "It's cold and wet and there's no purpose to it."

"Not everything has to have a purpose."

"People die skiing every year."

Ginny's voice was becoming increasingly shrill but Tony was entirely unaffected. "People die crossing the street every day."

"They're trying to get somewhere!"

He raised an eyebrow, but not his voice. "Where do you want to go?"

Ginny huffed, defeated by her own annoyance at _scenes_. "I need to get ready for dinner." She stepped past him and walked - with purpose - to her room. She kicked off her wet boots and pulled off her clothes until she was standing in her underclothes. And freezing. She pulled the quilting off the bed and sank to the floor in a puddle of twisted blankets. She could just hear the old clock ring for half past four.

Ginny pictured Jamie waiting impatiently for Anthony and their father to return from church. She imagined Amelia and Ben bickering over gifts and Bianca going to tea with her mother. She hadn't heard any stories of Trick's holidays and so made up a trip to the beach; he built a vast sand castle, pored over every detail for hours and then crushed it under dancing feet. Bobby stared and Trick laughed. She could almost hear it. Ringing.

Ringing? She glanced; her phone was tangled up in the blankets with her, and lit up, buzzing, with a call.

"Hello? Oh. Hello. No, no, now is... now is a fine time to call." She took a breath and fell back into her nest of blankets. "Merry Christmas."

When she came downstairs, at the appropriate time, and dressed for dinner, she smiled at her mother, who deserved more credit than her daughter had been willing to give of late, and leaned up to kiss her father's cheek as some kind of apology or acknowledgement. Ginny knew he understood. Family understands.

"You look beautiful."

She curtsied. "Merry Christmas."


	7. 6 Geese a Laying

There's nothing unusual about Susan Morse's house in Florida. It's one story, crushed seashells line the drive, and one of the two showers is outside. It's within walking distance of a beach as long as you don't mind long walks and she grows avocados and oranges in the yard. With two bedrooms, and only a step up between the kitchen and the wide living space, it gives the impression of being both spacious and cozy. Normally. There's always been plenty of room for Susy to host her daughter and grandson for the holidays, though it tended to be a few weeks past the actual holiday. Normally. This year things were a little bit different.

Bobbi started to regret the decision to come during introductions. Reintroductions.

"Mom, you remember Clint." Susy invited Bobbi for Christmas every year. She barely saw her daughter or Bobby despite living in the same state for the past ten years, but holidays bring out guilt in everyone. And this year, Bobbi was on a family kick. This year she'd agreed to come out for the whole week. And bring the older boy, the grandson Susy hadn't seen since he was four. She hadn't invited the ex-husband but Susy wanted to see Trick, so she'd put up with his father.

"Susy. You look amazing, as usual." Susy shook her head. Jessica rolled her eyes. Clint was there because Jessica was there. Jessica was there because Bobby wanted her there. Jessica did not want to be there.

"And Jessica," continued Bobbi. Jess waved. Susy did remember meeting her but was unclear why she was included for Christmas.

"Are you the new girlfriend, then?"

Bobbi's eyes widened in surprise and Jessica's narrowed in confusion, but Clint chuckled. The two women glanced his way... and caught on.

Jessica shook her head in vehemence. "Oh, no. No. Not at all. No. Nope. No."

"Sure you are," said Bobby.

"No," repeated Jessica with a glare his way.

"You're not _Dad_'s..."

Jessica swat at him. Bobbi massaged her growing headache. Clint scowled but Trick picked up the chuckling.

"I'm not anybody's girlfriend and the next person who calls me that gets punched." Everyone was quiet a moment after this hissing pronouncement. Jessica sighed, pasted a smile on her face and turned back to Susy. "The boys have girlfriends. I'm too old for that kind of thing."

Susy was beginning to et a headache, too. "So you _are_ with-"

"No," Jess jumped in. "Clint and I are not together-"

"Anymore," interjected Clint.

Jessica didn't bat an eye. "_At all_. I'm helping Bobbi with the kids since their father is so... easily distracted."

"Oh." Susy was pretty sure she was missing a lot, but she was also pretty sure she didn't really want to know. "Well, welcome."

"Thanks."

Bobbi tried to get things back on track. "And, of course, your grandson-"

"Junior!" Susy pulled him into a bear hug that Trick returned happily.

"Yeah... he goes by Trick now."

"Trick." Susy made a face as she pulled back to look at her grandson. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Mom..." said Bobbi.

"Goofy, right?" said Bobby.

"Bobby!" said Bobbi.

"It's my kind of name," said Trick.

Susy pat his cheek twice. "All right then." She hugged him once more and let go.

"Well, let's put your things away and I'll give you the tour. I suppose the boys could share the porch, but that still leaves only one bedroom for the three of you..."

"It's no problem, Susy." Clint winked. "I'll sleep with Bobbi and Jess can have the roof."

Jess took a swing. Trick giggled. Susy looked disturbed.

"Oh, well, there's no need for anyone to sleep on the roof, I have a perfectly good sofa in the living room."

"It's fine, Mom." Bobbi's eyes pleaded for Clint and Jessica to stop. "Boys, put all our things in the guest room. We'll figure it out later." Bobby nodded and led the way.

There's nothing unusual about Susy's house and there's nothing unusual about Susy. She gave Bobbi an eighteen minute lecture on why she was too good for Clint and then pulled Clint aside to repeat it to him. She sat the boys down, presented them with more food than even a teenage boy can eat, and asked every nosy question imaginable about school and college plans and girlfriends. Trick answered each question with an affable smile and most with an entertaining tale while Bobby kept his answers to mumbles and three words.

And when the three adults' discussion about sleeping arrangements nearly came to blows again she intervened and made the decision - and followed up with another lecture on keeping things civil in front of the children. A lecture unknowingly overheard by Bobby, who rolled his eyes, but secretly applauded the woman clearly responsible for his mother's backbone. If only it wasn't so bruised.

Christmas day came and went and it was oddly uneventful. Whether due to fear of Susy, determination to get it right, or good old fashioned holiday spirit, there were no arguments, threats, or tears. There were gifts in the morning, dinner in the evening, and a strange sense of camaraderie - even family - throughout. Bobby talked to Bianca for an awkward twenty minutes but Trick was more clever and went for a walk when he called to wish Ginny a merry Christmas. After dinner they put on a movie. Bobbi sat between Clint and Jessica and ended up entangled somewhat with both. Neither said a thing; it was strange and yet right. Bobby ignored them, Trick giggled to himself, and Susy did her best not to notice. It seemed simpler.

The next morning, Bobby woke before anyone.

"Trick? Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we grew up together?"

"Only when you wake me up at the crack of dawn to ask silly questions."

"It's like eight-thirty."

"It's like vacation."

Bobby scowled. "Don't you ever wonder what it'd be like if you were raised by Mom?"

"No."

"Why?"

Trick sighed with acceptance that Bobby wasn't going to stop talking and turned to look at his brother directly. "Because I know you."

Now that he had Trick's full attention, Bobby was self-conscious. He sat up and focused on the view out the window. "I'm glad you came with us," he said quietly, and shortly. It wasn't clear if he meant to Florida or New York, but then it didn't matter. The sentiment was the same.

"Me, too." Trick sat up, too, and touched a hand to Bobby's shoulder. Bobby glanced back and smiled.

"You know how to cook?"

"This and that."

"I was just thinking, Susy's been real nice. We could make breakfast so she didn't have to."

Trick nodded. "Sure."


	8. 5 Golden Rings

Becky walked into Henry's office with two cups of hot cocoa. "What are you up to?"

"I'm adding notes to Amelia's file." Becky nodded. She knew the drill; it was important to reevaluate these cases every few months, if not weeks, and they'd only had a plan through the holiday season anyway.

Becky placed his cocoa on the desk. "Do I still have one of these files?"

Henry looked up. "Of course." Becky gave him a look that said that answer was amusing and his eyes crinkled. He sat back and lifted the mug to take a sip. "I mean of course you have one. It's been a while since I wrote anything in it."

"Oh yeah? When was the last time?"

He frowned, thinking. "Uh... when Milo left, probably."

Becky pursed her lips. That made sense if it wasn't particularly what she'd expected - or wanted - to hear. The original team had stayed longer than the teams she ran under the banner of The Order now; Amelia's sojourn in the summer wasn't that unusual, especially if she came back next year. It had been Milo leaving that set that change, though it had been put into motion much earlier. Probably by Holly's death, if they were honest about it. But Milo had been the last hold out of the old ways symbolically if not actually. In a way it's amazing Tony hadn't renamed them The New Order at that point, though maybe not when you say it aloud or see it in print.

Henry knew why Milo left and he knew why Becky didn't go with him, but he sometimes wondered why she'd stayed.

Henry had already been divorced three times when Becky - and The Order - came into his life, though none of the marriages had lasted more than two years. Her press said she'd never had more than a Disney Channel flirtation but her reality was more grim. It should have made her hard and it did make her cautious but for all that, Becky was generous. She loved Milo. Just not the way he wanted her to.

For the nearly ten years she was attached to Milo she'd set Henry up with every man or woman she met in his age bracket, and a few who were wildly outside it. He'd liked plenty of them but the relationships never lasted, never really got off the ground. Real people are far more interesting than movies make them out to be but that doesn't mean Henry wants to date them. Or maybe it did but he never found the right real person. He was insightful about every relationship except his own. And maybe Becky's. She stopped trying to set him up around the same time she finally told Milo she would never marry him. Someone on the outside, someone who likes to tie up threads and looks for such things, might see that as telling, but Becky thought nothing of it and if Henry did, he kept it to himself.

In any case, after Milo's departure from their lives, Becky never seemed to have anything past a second date and Henry continued to be a serial monogamist. But both of them put romance on the back burner and as time passed they settled into what they had now. Becky was Henry's shoulder to cry on every time his latest relationship fizzled and she consistently laughed away his suggestions of possible romance material he'd "met and thought of her" throughout the superhero, and sometimes the political, worlds. Three years ago they'd danced at Milo's wedding. And once or twice or seven times they'd swapped saliva and come close to more, to all, but never quite, because she was the only one drunk and in the sunlight she never mentioned it, and Henry wondered if she even remembered.

"So what's the plan?"

"I want to go back to the monthly and on call schedule."

Becky nodded again. "Do you think she's ready for that?" An on call schedule put a lot of responsibility on Amelia to ask for help when she needed it.

"I think she needs to believe she is." He took another sip of cocoa. "She's befriended you." This was not unusual, Becky had a way with people similar to his own, and especially with wayward teen girls. Becky raised her eyebrows. "Help her get more comfortable with talking?"

"Is this your roundabout way of asking if I'm coming along back to New York?"

Henry opened a hand. "Tony and Pepper's anniversary party is New Year's Eve..." Becky smiled into her cocoa. "I bet Johnny Storm will be there."

"Johnny Storm?" repeated Becky with incredulity.

"I saw him watching you at the Christmas party."

She rolled her eyes. "Johnny Storm is the most notorious playboy in the entire superheroing community."

Henry wagged an index finger. "So was Tony Stark."

Becky chuckled as she turned to go. "I'll come for Amelia _not_ for Johnny Storm."

"Not for me?" Henry called after her. Becky turned to meet his eyes.

"Always for you." He smiled and she walked off to repack.


	9. 4 Calling Birds

"It's Maine," Amelia said as if this said everything. "I mean, it's pretty and all. But boring," she continued as she paced back and forth stepping over Ben, speaking somewhat less animatedly into his own phone, as she went. "I know. I am. I _am_, I promise. No, you didn't." She sighed and tugged her hair, still pacing and stepping. "They get along better with Ben. No. I don't know. Meri has a new girlfriend..." She shrugged. "She's weird. Not bad weird but ... weird." It was strange, the new girl reminded Amelia a little bit of Lindy, except that she'd felt connected to Lindy almost immediately and Mal made her feel ... uncomfortable somehow. "She just is. Even Ben says so."

"She's a little weird," Ben said as his sister stepped over him.

Amelia held her phone away to address her brother. "Stop saying everything I say!"

He made a face. "Stop eavesdropping on my phone call."

"I'm not! You're right there!"

"I've been _right here_ all along."

Amelia rolled her eyes and reached for his phone. "Let me talk to Lindy."

"What?"

She took his phone and dropped her own into his hand. "Here." Amelia returned to walking. Ben sighed and raised her phone to his ear.

"Hi, Jake. No. No, I don't know but I'm sure it's embarrassing." He watched his sister pacing by the window. "No, for me." Amelia was talking rapid fire into the phone. "Well, is there anything I can say that would make you think less of Amelia?" He smiled. "There you go." Ben sat back as he listened to Jake. "Thanks. Yeah, no, I know. My sister." There's nothing anyone can say that would change how he felt about her, either. "Oh, I guess- hey!"

Amelia stood over him again; she'd reswitched the phones. "Was there something more you wanted to say?"

"Maybe! I should at least say goodbye! And merry Christmas."

"Ben says goodbye and merry Christmas," she said dutifully into the phone.

Ben pressed his lips and, eyes still on Amelia, addressed Lindy. "Tell Jake I say I'm also happy to talk to him whenever. Thank you." He looked away from his sister and focused on the girl on the other side of the line. "No, it wasn't important. What were you two talking about?"

"Just girl talk," Amelia answered Jake.

"Girl talk," said Ben in response to Lindy. Realizing he'd repeated Amelia again, he made to stand and move off but Amelia grabbed his hand and sat beside him on the floor. They settled back to back and resigned, Ben turned his attention back to Lindy once again. "No, no, girl talk's great." He laughed quietly. "I don't know because I'm not a girl but I think it means whatever you or Amelia want it to mean."

"I miss you," said Amelia. "I love you."

"I look forward to seeing you, too," said Ben.

"Tell Lindy I love her too."

"No. She's saying she thinks of you as family. Right. Okay." Ben nudged Amelia. "Lindy says thank you." Amelia smiled. "She smiled," Ben told Lindy. "It's almost as pretty as your smile."

Amelia rolled her eyes; Ben stuck his tongue out.

"See you soon," they said together and calls ended, set their phones down. Amelia took a breath and tugged Ben closer. Ben glanced at their hands and raised an eyebrow in query.

Amelia bit her lip. "I felt lonely." Ben opened his arms and she curled into his body as he closed her into a tight embrace.


	10. 3 French Hens

No one in Bloomington, Indiana remembered James Barnes from his childhood. It was too long ago and his family was gone. It was a trend in the Avengers, to have no family. One they'd so far avoided with the new generation, but a quiet fear lived in the back of his mind that something could happen. James thought it was why their children were all about the same age. Strength in numbers.

No one in Bloomington remembered James as a child, but many remembered Jake. James had brought his son - his family - to Indiana a number of times over the years and shared all his boyhood haunts, most of them a hundred times over. When he'd suggested going for the holiday he was hoping Lindy would choose to come. She _had_ followed Avengers tradition and lost her family and James wanted to give her whatever he could to make up for it. But it also had to be Lindy's choice.

Lindy had a pile of gifts to open Christmas morning, larger than the others had, and they were mostly things to fill her rooms, both of which were still stark because everyone wanted Lindy to decorate for herself. The holiday was an excuse to break that rule. Just as it was when Jessica told her to go with James and his family to Indiana. They were going somewhere, after all, the Cages were celebrating in New York, and she knew it was what James wanted, and probably what Lindy wanted. She just didn't know how to say so. Which was fine according to Jessica; she didn't always know how to say what she wanted either, but it didn't mean she didn't want things, or make her own decisions.

So Lindy went with her father, and brother, and stepmother, or at least what passed for the same. She had no memories of Indiana, but James had more than enough to share. And Jake didn't mind hearing them all again.

"What did your father call you when you were small?"

If Jake found the question strange or sudden he didn't let on. "Yasha. My mother still does."

Lindy looked thoughtful. "My name does not translate into Russian."

"Your mother is American."

Lindy nodded, still thoughtful. Frowning.

"What did your father call _you_ when you were small?"

"Bug."

Jake flashed her a delighted smile. "Bug?"

"Doodlebug."

"I like it."

Lindy glanced at him. "Names ...were used to control."

Jake pressed his lips; a quiet moment passed. "Do you like the name Ophelia?"

"No."

"You can change it if you wish. Use something else now that you are here."

"No," Lindy said again.

"Why?"

Lindy straightened her shoulders. The look she gave him was detached and imperious. And familiar. "I earned it."

Jake frowned. Thoughtfully. "It's your choice." She held his look another quiet moment. And nodded.

"Thank you."

Something in the way she said it made him ask, "What for?"

"Naming me your sister."


	11. 2 Turtle Doves

No one knew who decided Anya and Rikki would go to Vegas for Christmas, but everyone assumed it was Anya. She's the fun one, the madcap one, the crazy one to Rikki's straight woman. It had been that way in the beginning and all these years later they'd settled into their roles. Rikki was the stability to Anya's intensity and there's nothing stable and everything intense about Vegas.

"What do we do first?"

"What _don't_ we do first?"

"Whatever we do second."

Anya rolled her eyes, grabbed Rikki's hands and spun her around. "I want to do everything first."

"That's impossible."

Anya huffed. "My girlfriend from another dimension is telling me what's impossible."

"You're going to hit someone."

"_You_'re going to hit someone."

Rikki stopped; Anya kept spinning, right into Rikki's arms. "I know what to do first," she whispered.

'Everything' covers what is available to do in Las Vegas and Anya, with Rikki in bemused tow, set out to do it. They gambled, drank, danced, partied, reenacted the fountain scene in _Ocean's Eleven_, went on roller coasters, stopped crime and got an upgrade to their hotel room and then spent one full day hanging in the room, partook in room service and multiple buffets, had a room party for a group from Europe, sent postcards to everyone ever that Anya could think of, bought t-shirts for the Young Avengers, lit incense, watched porn - with the Europeans, swam in pools, avoided being arrested for swimming in fountains, snuck into the circus, and went on the CSI guided tour.

"You know who needs to come here?"

Rikki shook her head. "Whatever you are thinking, it's trouble."

"Hey!"

"Is for horses."

"You are so weird."

"Who needs to come here?"

"Aha!"Anya grinned in victory. Rikki shook her head again. "Actually, I meant to say the Asgardians but on consideration I've decided everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone needs to come here." She clapped her hands. "Oh! I know, we should have a convention. A superhero convention. Here. For everyone."

Rikki's eyes were wide and she had nothing to say.

"I know, I'm brilliant. I'll suggest it to Stark."

"Why don't I think you're joking?"

"Because I would never joke about anything so important as a superhero convention in Vegas."

"Or brilliant."

"Exactly."

Rikki leaned in for a kiss. "I love you, Venomette."

"You are _so_ weird."

"I fit right in."

"You're brilliant, too."

Rikki laughed. "It's our last night. What do you want to do?"

"What _don't_ I want to do?"


	12. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

The Stark New Years Eve Gala was legendary. It was, like the Stark family itself, poised between a private affair everyone knew about and a public drama behind closed doors. It was attended by a strange mix of friends of friends, celebrities - or more often "celebrities" - looking for a photo op, press looking for celebrities - or at least "celebrities" - looking for a photo op, and the odd legitimate loved one.

Steve and Sharon Rogers were there, but their children were not. Anthony and Jamie, along with Vincent and Liv, were in Time Square. It was Vincent's birthday (observed) and he hardly wanted to celebrate with the Stark elite when he could celebrate with the masses. Liv's parents had returned to Asgard, and Dr. Strange was missing as he was every New Years.

Reed and Sue Richards were there, but _their_ children were also not. Val was with the Cages, and the Rands, at the mansion and Franklin was in hiding upon hearing that the hot girl who had accompanied the Parker-Danvers family home from Maine was possibly, probably, most likely his daughter from the future. Either that, or the evil minion of some even more evil overlord bent on world domination pretending to be his daughter from the future. Or both, which might actually be most likely if you look at all of the history of the Avengers and/or the Fantastic Four, but hope springs eternal. Whatever the truth, such as it is, she was all of five years younger than Franklin, besides being sullen, angry, really powerful, and as mentioned, hot, so Franklin was hiding.

Peter and Carol - who wondered, though nowhere they might be overheard, why they were suddenly magnets for super powerful damaged teen girls - were not at the party. Nor were they home with their new -but temporary! - houseguests, Mal the probable daughter and Meredith, Carol's completely normal niece. Peter and Carol were also at Time Square but on patrol as they had been nearly every New Years Eve for the past two decades. This year Ben, with Lindy, and Amelia, with Jake, joined them.

Natasha was on a mission so James was home alone having declined invitations to both the party at Stark Tower and the gathering at the mansion. It had been a very full year and he welcomed the quiet and the space to reflect.

Johnny Storm arrived with an up-and-coming model who wanted to be photographed at the Stark party, but he had his sights set on Becky. Becky arrived with Henry but he was happy to swap with Johnny for her sake. The model, whose name couldn't possibly really be Dziah (pronounced like "desire" in a Boston accent), was intimidatingly attractive and dumb as a post which was really more Becky's type, but Henry did his best to be nice, especially whenever Becky looked over to, er, thank him for setting her up with Johnny.

Betty Banner and her latest psychologist boyfriend - she had a type, too, and Henry might actually fit it - were there. And so Bianca was there. And so Bobby Morse was there. And so Bobbi Morse was there. Jess Drew was not there; she has a one party per month rule. Clint was there because Bobbi was and Jess Drew wasn't. Trick was there because it was Ginny's parents' party.

Anyone who knew Tony had known if he ever did decide to get married, he'd do it on a holiday. That way there would always be a party, whether he remembered or not. Of course he'd always have Pepper to remember for him anyway, and that was doubly true when he decided to get married to _her_.

"So your parents were married New Year's Eve..." Trick had a habit of stating the obvious; it tended to be a surprisingly good conversation starter.

"Yes." Though Ginny often needed to be drawn out. Trick was equal to the task.

"That's taking the midnight kiss pretty far!"

Ginny considered. "My mother would say it takes it to its logical conclusion."

Trick giggled. "How romantic."

"My father would say it is."

Trick stopped giggling and turned to give her his full attention. "What would you say?"

Ginny was caught off guard. She blushed under his scrutiny. "Kissing is inherently romantic?"

"Is it?"

"I don't know. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Is it romantic when you kiss your father?"

Ginny's expression was exasperated but her eyes twinkled. "I didn't mean that kind of kiss."

Trick chuckled. "I expect romantic kisses are inherently romantic, yes."

Her expression turned apprehensive. "You're making fun of me."

"No, I want to know your opinion on romance and midnight kisses on the first of the year."

"Why?"

Hands clasped behind his back, Trick leaned in close, not quite touching, but his breath warmed her lips. "Because I intend to kiss you at midnight." He rocked back to see the blush he knew he'd find spreading across her face.

"That will be romantic."

He grinned. "Why?"

She giggled. "Because it is!"

"Because it's midnight?"

Ginny shook her head. "No."

"Because it's inherently romantic to kiss someone you're not related to?"

Another shake. "No."

"No?"

"No." She glanced away. "My parents have this party every year. When I was little I watched from the stairs. My first kiss ever was a midnight kiss."

Trick cocked his head. How interesting. "How old were you?"

"Thirteen." Ginny blushed again; her eyes still lowered, she hid behind hair just long enough to fall across her cheeks. Trick wondered if that first kiss was photographed. "And he was sixteen. But it didn't mean anything except happy new year."

Trick brushed her hair behind an ear and she looked up. "Have any of your midnight kisses meant something?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, Ben is the only boy I've ever..." She looked away again.

"Loved?" Ginny didn't answer; she held very still but a few tears slipped past her control. Trick touched a finger to her face. "Your tears are beautiful." Ginny frowned and tried to pull away but Trick held on. "Don't misunderstand. I don't want you to cry. But I don't want you to feel badly, either."

"You aren't angry with me?" There was the slightest edge of panic in her question. If Ben wasn't angry with her over Trick and Trick wasn't angry with her over Ben she didn't inspire any strong feelings in either.

"Why should I be angry?" Ginny's nonreaction spoke volumes. "Don't misunderstand," he said again and tipped her chin up to meet his eyes. "It means something when I kiss you."

She took a breath. "To you?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Does it mean something when you kiss me?"

"Yes." He matched her smile and she closed the space between them.

Midnight came, champagne was popped and poured, confetti filled the air. Couples kissed across the city. At the mansion, Luke and Jessica looked forward to a simpler year. In Time Square, Avengers young and old, on streets and rooftops, celebrated loudly, quietly, and silently in turns. And at the gala Tony twirled his wife of sixteen years into his arms for what would surely be labeled a sweet kiss in the papers. The photogs then looked for their daughter but she'd absconded with her beau for a private kiss which was maybe even better press than a picture, all told. Trick's parents were also missing from view, but his brother, rightly, focused on his own girlfriend. Becky gave in to Johnny's charms because he was, ultimately, quite charming. And mostly her type. But Henry had passed Dziah over to Harry Osborn and watched the midnight frivolity from a hidden and sober corner.

The party and the partying went on for hours leaving much for the three observers hidden in plain sight - not counting Henry, who'd slipped away soon after midnight, anyway - to observe. Everyone was looking forward, in one way or another, to the new year.


End file.
